Irkin Survivor
by The Chanster
Summary: The brilliant version of Invader Zim copying the TV show Survivor. Plz Review!


Irkin Survivor

The tallest purple and red are standing on a stand at a beach at planet grooling.

"Welcome brave invaders to survival forest planet Grooling! Where you will compete in a survival competition." shouted Tallest Purple.

"The winner will receive 100,000 monies and a new Maim Bot." The Tallest Red added.

"You will all go out in the forest, and get lost or something." added Tallest Purple.

"While we watch you all get torn limb by limb!" Tallest Red said grinning towards the Irkins.

Everyone in the crowd starts crying except for Zim. Zim just simply stood there and laughed at the rest of the Irkins.

"Their will be two teams, red and blue. So choose two captains for your teams." said Tallest Purple.

"Wait we should choose the captains. Let's see Zim should be captain of the red team." Tallest Red added in.

"VICTORY is mine!" shouted Zim from the crowd.

"Okayyy…. Tak shall be captain of the blue team." said tallest purple.

"TAK! I thought I got rid of you in that snack incident though!" Zim was shouting across the crowd towards Tak.

"Shut up Zim! Now let the surviving begin…." shouted Tallest Purple.

"Now get out into the forest!" shouted Tallest Red.

Now all the Irkins were on they're way into the forest each team about to go their separate ways when Zim approached Tak.

"How did you survive Tak?" Zim said glaring at Tak with hatred.

"You see luckily my ship's escape pod broke through the massive snack storage. The tallests got angry with me and sent me to this survival planet where they think that they will have me killed, but they are wrong." Tak said clenching her fist tightly.

"Huh what was that you said?" said a confused Zim.

"Never mind Zim your small brain would never be able to surpass my knowledge of surviving." Tak said annoyed by Zim

"Huh what did you say?" said a still confused Zim.

"Ugh never mind Zim, forget I said anything." Tak said irritably.

Two hours later in the forest of Grooling.

"Okay team it is time to annihilate Tak's team!" shouted zim to his comrades.

"Shouldn't we make a camp first." said a shaky Skoodge.

"SILENCE! Let's begin our amazing quest." Zim was yelling at Skoodge.

"Well I still say this is a baaaaad idea." Skoodge told Zim.

"Listen skoodge if that's what they call you now don't make me sacrifice you to the forest, because trust me we don't know what's out there." Zim was trying to get Skoodge scared of him.

"So skoodge I have this to say to you BE QUIET and obey ZIM!"

Zim went over to his bag and brought out his COM link "GIR! Come to Zim."

"Yes my master." Gir responded.

"My comrades my robot Gir will keep you company while I find food for myself." Zim told his crew.

"But we don't want your robot we have our own to keep us company, besides shouldn't you look for food for us to." said one of his team mates.

"WHO DARE TALK TO ZIM LIKE THIS!" shouted Zim.

Everyone was pointing towards Mikel who was sitting on the log staring at Zim.

"THROW MIKEL IN THE RIVER LET THE CROCODILLIANS HAVE FUN WITH HIM." shouted Zim.

"But Zim we can't just throw one of our own into the depths of the death river!" said Skoodge.

"Listen Skoodge if you want to join him you can." Replied Zim.

"THROW Mikel in the river!" Skoodge yelled.

They lifted Mikel and tossed him in the river where they heard his screams and begging. They just ignored it.

"Now as I was saying Gir will keep you company." Zim repeated what he had said before.

"Whoa wait just a second Gir is he the stupid robot the tallest gave you." Skoodge said.

"Yes, but one you get past the constant screaming and yelling all the time he's an okay robot." said Zim.

"But what if we don't want him to be here." Skoodge added.

"You heard me I have spoken." said Zim as he walked of into the forest in search of food.

"Oh great now we're all going to starve to death all because our fearless leader isn't going to bring us back anything." said Bandon another team mate.

"Yay! We're going to die." Gir shouted.

Authors NotesThis story was made by my brother hunter and he would appreciate it if you would review his story.


End file.
